Colors of the wind
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: I do not own charmed, supernatural or the songs used in this story. After Phoebe and Prue are attacked by a warlock Piper feels it is time to finally tell Sam and Dean the family secret. Phoebe has been keeping a dark secret of her own; a secret which affects not only her and Piper but Sam and Dean as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_

_**I'll walk you home**_

_Slow down what's on your mind. It's alright I'm on your side. I hate to see your injury. I wish that you could transfer all your pain to me. Stay here. It's ok to cry. Let me help you make it right. Let's turn up our radio. Let the bands remind you that you're not alone. We all get alone. Even the brave may depend on someone. The moon only shines with the help of the sun. It's not as safe when you're walking alone. I'll walk you home._

Piper was in the kitchen working on a bean salad for dinner when she heard soft muffled sobbing from upstairs. She set down the bowl and spoon and made her way towards the stairs her senses on high alert now, "Prue? Phoebe? Hello."

The crying tapered off and was followed by a tearful, "Up here Piper."

Piper made her way upstairs quickly. When she reached Prue's bedroom door she knocked and went inside. She was alarmed when she saw Phoebe lying on Prue's bed with a small gash on her forehead the worst part of it was the youngest Halliwell was out cold. Prue was holding a damp wash cloth to her baby sister's head wound and was sporting a sprained if not broken wrist herself.

Piper took a deep breath trying to gain control of her panic. Once she had some control she stammered, "W-what happened? Prue talk to me."

The oldest Halliwell took several deep breaths still putting pressure on Phoebe's head wound, "Piper it was a warlock. She tried to take it on by herself and well it didn't end well. I managed to help her vanquish him before I got slammed into a wall; since she moved in here all I've done is fight with her. What I going to do if she doesn't…"

Piper set her hands on her older sister's shoulders to steady her, "Prue stop and think for a minute. Phoebe lived in New York City; she's a tough cookie granted a scattered brained cookie that leaves her crumbs everywhere she goes but she'll come out of this. We've made it through worse scrapes then this. Remember what the book said. The power of three will set us free."

Prue shook her head, "Piper I know what you are thinking and if you call Sam or Dean I swear to God…"

Piper set her lips in a tight line. She hated it when her older sister criticized her boyfriend. She put her hands on her hips before she spoke firmly, "Dean has knowledge about the supernatural that we don't. If we just tell him that we the charmed ones maybe he can…"

Prue snapped, "Sam and Dean are hunters! The knowledge he has about the supernatural are only geared towards one thing killing them. They don't just kill vampires or demons either. Piper if Dean found out we were witches he'd see us no different than the things he and Sam hunt every day. I forbid you from ever seeing him again."

Piper stared at her old sister in shock before bursting into tears, "I hate you!"

Piper lay on her bed sobbing her heart out. She hated the fact that Prue would judge Dean and Sam that way. Once she was through her crying jag she splashed some cold water on her face and then used her cell phone to call Dean. It only rang twice before a strong but soothing voice answered, "Hey."

Piper tried to talk around the lump in her throat, "Hey stranger."

Dean smiled he had really missed Piper a lot. He hadn't seen her in three months, "I was wondering if maybe Sam and I could pop in for a few days. We've got some down time and I know Sam has missed Phoebe something awful…."

Piper swallowed hoping her voice wouldn't betray her, "We've missed you to."

Dean heard the hitch in his girlfriend's voice, "Pip what's wrong? Are Prue and Phoebe ok?"

Piper took a couple of deep breaths before she said in a rush, "Prue and Piper were attacked by a warlock. Prue has a broken wrist and Phoebe is out cold and has a small gash on her forehead. Don't worry though because Prue and Phoebe vanquished it."

Dean felt the color drained from his face, "Don't tell me you are fine. Pip you could have been really hurt. Wait a minute did you say you vanquished this warlock? As far as I know the only way you could have vanquished this son of a bitch is if you were a witch. That just can't be true because you don't go around spewing your body liquids everywhere. Sit tight. Sam and I will take care of the son of a bitch when we get to the manor. No one lays a finger on my little brother's girl and gets away with it. Are you ok Piper? You seem rather quiet."

Piper swallowed, "Dean, Prue and Phoebe did vanquish that warlock. All three of us are… we are all… we are all witches Dean."

Dean felt like he was going to be sick, "So in the four years you and I have been dating it never crossed your mind to tell me before I slept with you I was fucking a witch!"

Piper felt tears trickling down her face, "Dean it's not like that. I didn't mean to… I was just… I didn't know how you would handle it. I love you please…"

Dean didn't say anything he just hung up the phone. Piper threw herself on her bed curled up in a ball and cried. She felt a knife had been rammed through her chest. She hadn't been alone long when Prue came upstairs and sat on the bed, "Phoebe is awake. Piper what I said about Sam and Dean I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You and Dean have been dating for four years now. Phoebe has been dating Sam for the same amount of time and they seem like great guys even if they are hunters. Piper…"

Prue trailed off when she heard her younger sister sobbing into her pillow, "I'm sorry. Prue I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. You were right…"

Prue lifted the pillow and Piper's shoulders and head into her lap while making soft soothing sounds and rubbing her back, "I know you don't hate me. Why are you sorry? I'm the one who lost my temper and was judgmental."

Piper sniffled, "I told Dean about our powers. He didn't take it well he hung up on me. He hates witches. How could I have been so stupid?"

Prue stroked her sister's hair away from her face, "Sweetie you weren't stupid. Mom always used to say that if you really love someone you have to let them go. If they are meant to be yours they always come back to you. That's what she said when I was sad after dad left."

Piper sniffled, "What if Dean turns Sam against Phoebe?"

Prue sighed and rubbed circles on her sister's back, "You really love him don't you."

Piper started to cry again soaking Prue's shirt with her tears, "You know I do. I wouldn't have told him if I didn't. What am I going to do? Phoebe will be heartbroken if Sam leaves her. Oh God Prue what am I going to do?"

Prue lifted her sister's chin so she had to meet her eyes, "I will talk to Sam and Dean. I promise everything will be alright."

Piper didn't say anything she just nodded her head silently. Prue turned on the radio at a low volume, "It's going to be ok Piper. Just try and get some rest."

Piper mumbled, "I have to make dinner and…"

Prue sighed and rubbed her sister's shoulder, "I'll take care of it. Just get some sleep."

Piper sniffed softly and looked at Prue with an indigent expression on her face, "You and Phoebe can't cook. You burned water for God sakes; I have to get up and finish making dinner. Then I can crawl back into bed and cry myself to sleep."

Prue shook her head, "I'll order a pizza; then you me and Phoebe will watch romantic movies until we fall asleep. Phoebe and I aren't going to let you cry alone in here."

Prue trailed off when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up to go answer it. She was surprised to see Sam and Dean standing on the front porch. Sam gave her a warm hug, "Prue it's been a long time. Where are Pheebs and Piper?"

Prue spoke in a soft voice, "Piper is in her room lying down. Phoebe should still be in my room. Did you boys eat yet? I was thinking about ordering a pizza."

Sam started to answer that pizza would be great but Dean cut him off, "We ate already. Pigged out on burgers and fries before we got here; I think I'm just gunna turn in for the night."

After Dean left the room Sam spoke up, "I don't know what his problem is. He's been like this since he and Piper had a small fight. Maybe he'll pull the stick out of his ass when he sees her. Is Phoebe alright? Dean told me there was a warlock attack at the house."

Prue sighed and sat down at the table, "Sam before I order the food I think you deserve to know why your brother is being so angry right now. A warlock did attack me and Phoebe but we were able to vanquish it. Being a hunter I think you know that the only thing that can vanquish a warlock is a witch."

Sam took a deep breath slowly and shifted in his seat, "Prue is this some kind of a joke? If you called Bobby to come and kill the son of bitch it's ok."

Prue shook her head, "Sam this isn't joke. In your dad's journal is there any mentioning of three witches called the charmed ones?"

Sam's eyes widened, "You and your sisters are the charmed ones? Why didn't Phoebe?"

Prue cut Sam off, "Why do you think? Piper told your brother earlier. Now she is in her room crying her eyes out. I know you and your brother are hunters and this can't be easy for you two. I am telling you this if I ever see either one of my sisters crying again …"

Sam touched Prue's arm, "Hey I would never hurt Phoebe. I love her Prue. Nothing will ever change that."

Prue nodded and sat back down in her chair, "She's in my room resting. You should go see her. I think it would make her very happy."

_The sun's out but it feels like rain. I will illuminate your day. I'm afraid I'm losing it. What's it gunna take for me to get through this? We will get through this. Even the brave they depend on someone. The moon only shines with the help of the sun. It's not as safe when you are walking alone. I'll walk you home. Need the band to play the song. Someone sent to keep you strong. It's harder when you're on your own. Success is not the same alone. Can't have up without the down need; the strength to have the round. I'll provide the harmony. Your song is best to company. Even the brave they depend on someone. The moon only shines with the help of the sun. It's not as safe when you're walking alone. I'll walk you home. I'll walk you home. I'll walk you home._

Sam went upstairs in the direction of Prue's room. True to what Prue said he saw Phoebe lying curled in on herself comfortably sound asleep. He quietly went into the bedroom and sat on the bed taking his girlfriend's hand. He smoothed her hair away from her face. Phoebe stirred under his touch and opened her eyes slowly, "S...Sam?"

Sam nodded and kissed Phoebe's head gently, "How are you feeling?"

Phoebe sighed tiredly, "I missed you."

Sam smiled at his girlfriend, "I missed you to Pheebs. So Prue told me you guys are the charmed ones…"

Phoebe gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Sam saw this and pulled his girlfriend to his chest, "Pheebs it's alright. I've done a tone of reading on the legends of the charmed ones and you and your sisters are nothing like the witches Dean and I hunt. You guys protect the innocent. That's what Dean and I do when we hunt things. So the legends say you guys have powers; the oldest will be telekinetic powers; so that's Prue. The middle child that's Piper will have the ability to freeze time. The youngest one I never figured that out. What can you do Phoebe?"

Phoebe blinked to hold back tears, "I can see the future. I know that sounds lame. I wish I had an active power like Prue's or Piper's."

Sam smiled, "You and I have more in common than I thought. I have visions to. Do yours cause headaches?"

Phoebe's breath caught in her throat. She was hoping that the things she had seen a year and a half ago were wrong. After swallowing several times she smiled, "Sometimes. Not often but I've found that hot tea really helps."

Sam pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's temple, "Pheebs what's wrong? When I told you I had visions you seemed upset. Talk to me."

Phoebe swallowed the bile that rose in her throat before she answered in a calm voice, "Sam this is going to sound strange. Have you ever died during a hunt?"

Sam held Phoebe close. He didn't want to think about Dean's deal right now. However he didn't want to lie to Phoebe either, "Phoebe six months ago I died on a hunt. Have you ever heard of a cross roads demon?"

Phoebe nodded, "Their in the book of shadows. However it doesn't say much about them. It just says people who make deals with them... they tend to d… God please tell me you didn't… tell me I didn't see future isn't going to happen… Tell me your brother isn't going to be ripped apart by hell hounds in one year!"

Sam heard his girlfriend's voice break and pressed a kiss to her hair, "Pheebs I promise I will get him out of this deal. In case I can't do it though he wanted to see Piper one last time; It's not going to make telling her about the deal any easier now that they are fighting. We can't stay long we are looking for a demon called Lilith. She's the one who holds Dean's deal; and she has a nasty habit of possessing little girls."

Phoebe shivered, "That's awful. Sam I understand that you and Dean are pressed for time but can you promise to stay until Dean and Piper have made up?"

Sam nodded and pulled Phoebe close to his chest, "We can stay as long as you and your sister's want us to. I'm not in any hurry to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Down on my knees**_

_Sometimes you wonder how much I care. I get so distracted running nowhere. I take for granted our love is secure. If I started losing one thing is sure. I'd be down on my knees ready to pray. Darling down on my knees making you stay I'd be begging you please don't take your love from me. I'd be down on my knees._

Phoebe felt herself beginning to nod off in her boyfriend's arms. She turned her head to the side when she felt Sam's hand lightly padding her face with a cool cloth, "Pheebs you've got to stay awake."

Phoebe yawned and swatted Sam's hand away playfully already half asleep, "Shove off. I'm not sleeping just… resting my eyes…."

Sam rolled his eyes, "If you fall asleep I'm just gunna be waking you up every two hours."

Phoebe grunted and rolled over, "I believe the words don't wake up Phoebe have a cousin and her name is do it every two hours and she'll kill you."

Sam smiled, "Sorry Phoebe girls who get knocked over the head don't have the right of way."

Phoebe started to make a disgruntled noise but the attempt was ruined when she bent over and started dry heaving into a trashcan. Sam recognized this as one of the signs of concussion and rubbed her back soothingly, "Take it easy. Just breathe."

Once Phoebe's stomach calmed down she started to cry, "You must think I'm such a screw up. Everybody does; even Prue and Piper. I'm sorry Sam."

Sam pulled his girlfriend into his arms again. Then he took her face in his hands, "Hey look at me. I don't think you are a screw up. Why would you say stuff like that about yourself?"

Phoebe sniffed softly, "I always do things without thinking. I just for once want to be a person people can count on. I don't just want to be somebody's crystal ball because sometimes the future hurts. I saw you die Sam. I could have stopped it and I didn't say anything to Prue and Piper. If I had said something Dean never would have made that deal because we could have saved your life. I'm sorry."

Sam brushed away his girlfriend's tears with his thumbs, "Phoebe look at me. I am here and I'm not dead. Dean is not going to go to hell. Do you think you can keep down a couple of Tylenol?"

Phoebe groaned, "Why are there three of you? Stand still."

Sam lifted his girlfriend into his arms, "Let's get you to your room. Just close your eyes. I've got you Pheebs."

Sam laid Phoebe on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Then he went to go get the supplies he would need to take care of his girlfriend. He came back with the Tylenol and the ice pack and a glass of ginger ale. He helped her prop herself up on her pillow. Then he handed her the pills and her drink, "Here Pheebs this will help. Just drink it slowly. I don't want you getting sick again. Soon as you take those and we know they are gunna stay down I want you to try and sleep."

Phoebe swallowed the pills and groaned as she eased herself on to the pillow, "I love you."

Sam pressed a kiss to her head before laying the ice pack on it, "Go to sleep."

When Sam starts to go to his room he stops when he hears a soft sob coming from Phoebe. He took her hand gently in his own, "What's wrong? Pheebs come here."

Phoebe didn't need to be told twice she slid over so she was in Sam's strong warm arms, "Please don't leave me."

Sam rubbed soothing circles on Phoebe's quaking back, "why would I ever leave you?"

Phoebe sniffled feeling guilty for making Sam look like wounded puppy, "Every time you and Dean go on a hunt Piper and I worry to the point we get sick. Then I had that vision. What am I supposed to?"

Sam cut Phoebe off, "I'm not going anywhere I promise. Go to sleep."

Phoebe shook her head, "If I sleep you might not be here when I wake up. I have dreams that you are with me every time you are on a hunt. Then I cry when I wake up."

Sam kissed Phoebe's cheek he didn't realize his hunting affected her so much; "This isn't a dream. I'm here and I love you. I promise."

Phoebe rested her head on her boyfriend's chest and fell into a restful sleep. Prue came down the hallway and knocked on the door. She smiled at Sam when she came into the room and rested her hand on her baby sister's forehead, "God Phoebe you don't do anything half way do you? You never have; even when we were kids you gave me and Grams heart attacks. You know what I wouldn't have it any other way though. I might not say it like I should but I love you Phoebe and I'm glad that you moved in with us."

_I learned to be stronger a long time ago. I can face any wind no matter how hard it blows. I'd have to be stronger than I want to be if I had to live without you loving me. I'd be down on my knees ready to pray. Down my knees making you stay I'd be begging you please don't take your love from me. I'd be down on my knees. No one matters more in my life. No one makes me feel like you make me feel inside. I've come far enough to know love is worth never letting go of. Love is not a matter of pride. I'd be down on my knees ready to pray. Down on my knees whatever it takes. I'd be begging and pleading with you don't take your love from me. I'd be down on my knees._

Piper was lying on her bed her nose buried in the collar of Dean's tee shirt she had worn to bed that night. He eyes were red and sore from crying. It had been two days since Dean and she had fought and the two of them still weren't speaking. She rolled over so she was facing the wall when she heard Prue knock on the door. Prue entered the room, "Hey how you holding up?"

Piper forced a smile on her face, "I have to work a double shift tonight. Will you guys be ok for food or do I have to worry about the house being burned down when I get back?"

Prue rolled down her eyes, "You won't ever let it go. I burned water one time. I'll order a pizza or something. You've been working doubles a lot lately. Does this have anything to do with Dean? You don't have to pretend to be ok."

Piper huffed, "It has nothing to do with D… with him. Nothing ok; I just figured if I took some extra hours so maybe for once you would stop working your ass off and leave Phoebe alone!"

Pure sighed, "Piper you've eaten hardly anything in two days. No I do not consider a protein shake food. You only leave this room to go to the bathroom, and go to work. Something is bothering you. If you don't talk about it you are only going to feel worse. On top of that if you keep running yourself ragged like this and not taking care of yourself you are going to get seriously sick."

Piper frowned and sat up, "If I don't leave now Chief More is going to fire me then kill me. So if you don't mind. I will eat when I get home."

Prue pulled her sister into a hug, "Your boss can kiss my ass. In fact you are calling in sick today. Don't give me that look. You need to rest and once you have a clear head you and Dean are working this mess out. I spoke to Sam and Dean isn't in the best shape either so both of you are going to stop acting like children and work this out."

Piper flopped on her bed again, "If he'll ever speak to me again. He was very clear about how he feels about witches. The only good witch is a dead witch. Fuck witches. Prue I should have never told him about our powers. It's my own fault he hates me."

Prue tucked a strand of hair behind Piper's ear, "Dean doesn't hate you. How does some beef vegetable soup sound? You will feel better once you eat and get some sleep."

Piper sniffed, "Fine."

Prue kissed her little sister's temple, "I will be right back with your soup."

Prue was coming down the hall with Piper's soup. She heard a low moan coming from Dean's room. She knocked the door and was stunned to see Sam rubbing Dean's back in slow circles. Prue's eyes filled with concern, "Is everything ok in here?"

Sam shook his head, "Dean won't get out of bed. He's depressed."

Prue mumbled under her breath, "This has gone on long enough."

Quickly the oldest Halliwell went to Piper's room, "Get up. Rinse your face and go talk to Dean right now."

Piper sat up and wiped the tears from her flushed face, "Prue is he ok?"

Prue tossed her little sister her bathrobe, "He's hurting just as much if not more then you are right now."

Piper pulled on her blue fluffy bathrobe splashed cool water on her face. The she made her way to Dean's room. Even though the room was dimly lit she saw Dean's shoulders quaking with the force of his silent sobs. She sat down on the other side of the bed and spoke softly taking his hand in both of her own, "Dean…"

Dean sniffled once and lifted his flushed face from the pillow, "I thought you had to work today."

Piper rubbed tiny circles on Dean's hand, "We have a lot to talk about."

Dean looked away from Piper, "What is there to talk about?"

Piper saw the tears that were at the threatening to spill over Dean's eye lids. Gently she lifted his chin so he had to meet her eyes, "Look at me. I'm sorry."

Dean finished for her, "Sorry? Pip why are you sorry? I'm the one who did exactly what you were afraid I was going to do when you told me. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Piper ran her hand softly down her boyfriend's cheek, "Honey I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. I mean the first words out of my mouth are my sister's vanquished a warlock that tried to kill them. Dean you care about my sisters just as much as you care about me. The second I said my sisters had been attacked I should have known that your hunter instincts would kick into over drive."

Dean leaned into Piper's touch, "It still wasn't right for the first images to pop into my brain warts, brooms, pointy hats, cursing people, and spewing bodily fluids everywhere."

Piper smiled a pressed a kiss to her boyfriend's forehead, "Hunter or not I still love you."

Sam stood up from the bed, "I think I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

Dean could tell Piper was tired so he answered, "Coffee sounds good to me. Grab Piper a bagel please. She looks like she hasn't eaten anything solid in a few days."

Once Sam left the room Piper playfully slapped Dean on the back. She started to say something but stopped when she saw his face contort into a mask of pain, "Can you sit up?"

Dean winced when the movement hurt his back but sat up halfway on the bed. Piper gently helped Dean get his shirt off and gasped when she saw the deep purple and black bruising covering his entire back.

Dean saw her fear and spoke gently, "Piper I'm fine…."

Piper snapped, "Fine? Dean you can hardly move. How long has that bruise been there? Why hasn't Sam done anything to treat it?"

Dean took Piper's hands, "Sam didn't help me because he doesn't know. I got this bruise on the hunt Sam and I were on two days ago. He wanted to check me out when we got to your house but I told him I was fine."

Piper didn't say anything she just gently Helped Dean lie down on his stomach. Then she called out, "Prue. I need some help in here."

Prue came into Dean's room. Her eyes went wide with concern when she saw the bruise on Dean's back, "I'll go get some hot water, a wash cloth, a heating pad, a cool compress, and some Advil."

Piper nodded and sat down on the bed beside Dean, "How does a massage sound?"

Dean smiled, "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

Piper smiled and gently massaged Dean's soar back. A few minutes later Prue came into the room she was carrying a bottle of Advil, a bowl of hot water that smelled like mint, two wash cloths, a heating pad ,an ice pack, and two small towels. She set the stuff down on the bedside table. Then she turned to Piper, "I'll take care of Dean. You go into your room and lie down. Don't give me that look. You need to sleep and then eat something."

Piper frowned at her sister and dipped the washcloth in the bowl of hot water, "Thanks for the offer but I think I will sleep better in here. Dean needs me right now."

Dean groaned softly as the hot water soothed the ache in his sore muscles, "You don't have to stay in here. You look tired."

Piper palmed Dean's cheek with her hand, "Whatever it takes to make you feel better is what I'm going to do. You just rest."

When Sam came into the room he smiled at the sight of his brother sleeping on his stomach with Piper's head resting on his shoulder. He pulled the blankets over both of them and turned on Dean's heating pad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crawl**_

_How will this take? How much can I go through? My heart my soul aches. I don't know what to do. I bend but don't break. Somehow I'll get through because I have you? If I had to crawl well you'd crawl to. I stumble and I fall. Carry me through. The wonder of it all is you see me through. Oh Lord where are you? Do not forget me here. I cry in silence. Can you not see my tears? When all have left me and hope has disappeared you find me here._

Dean went into Piper's bedroom and was shocked to see her sobbing heartbrokenly into her pillow. The younger hunter pulled her into his arms, "Hey. Hey. Shh…"

Piper punched Dean's chest hard still crying, "How could you? How could you do this to me? I just don't understand…. I can't understand. I…"

Dean took one of Piper's hands in his own, "What are you talking about?"

Piper sniffled, "I heard Phoebe and your brother talking. Sam died on a hunt and you decided to be a selfish fucking idiot! You made a deal with a crossroads demon!"

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend and kissed her tear damp cheeks, "I couldn't live without him. I'm sorry."

Piper snapped in a voice thick with tears, "You couldn't live without him! So what does that mean for Sam? What does that mean for me? We have to go on without you? What makes Sam any different? Tell me Dean. Help me understand because I don't… I just don't."

Dean shifted so Piper had her face hidden in his neck. He rubbed circles on her back. He didn't tell her it was going to be ok. He knew those words wouldn't mean anything to her right now. He just cradled her to him while she cried.

After a long time Piper lifted her head from Dean's neck, "Is there any way that Prue, Phoebe and I can help? I can go check the book of shadows. I can…"

Dean cut Piper off and shook his head, "No. That's what I keep telling Sam. He's got in his head that there is a way. He thinks if we kill this demon named Lilith that it will end the contract and I won't go to hell. It's not going to help but this bitch has a real nasty habit of possessing little girls."

Piper laughed humorlessly, "Send her into the deepest darkest pits of hell you can find. When do you leave?"

Dean kissed his girlfriend's temple, "In a few hours. I need you to promise me something."

Piper nodded her head, "Anything."

Dean palmed Piper's cheek with his hand, "Since this is my last night on earth…"

Piper knew what Dean was getting at and the two of them made passionate love to each other. Once they were finished Dean spoke softly to his girlfriend, "I need you to keep something safe for me. When I get back you can give it back to me. If I don't come back I want you to always keep it around your neck as a way to remember me."

Piper started to say something but Sam knocked on the bedroom door, "Dean if we have any chance of saving you we have to do it now."

Dean stood up and after giving Piper one more hug. Piper threw her arms around Dean's neck, "I can't. I can't say…"

Dean kissed Piper's lips and used his thumbs to wipe away her unshed tears, "Then don't."

Once Sam and Dean were in the impala Sam spoke up, "Dean if this doesn't go the way we want…"

Dean put his hand up to stop his little brother, "Stop. Sam don't say goodbye ok. Remember what dad taught you. Remember what I taught you. Take care of my car or I swear to God I'll haunt your ass."

Sam forced a smile, "Jerk."

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder, "Bitch."

_If I had to crawl well you'd crawl to. I stumble and I fall. Carry me through. The wonder of it all us you see me through. When everything there was is lost I have forgot but you have not. When I am lost you have not lost me. When everything I was is lost I have forgot but you have not. When I am lost you have not lost me. You have not lost me. If I had to crawl well you'd crawl to. I stumble and I fall. Carry me through. The wonder of it all is you see me through._

The next morning Piper woke up to Prue shaking her shoulder gently. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Prue what happened? Are Dean and Sam back?"

Prue shook her head trying to hold back tears. She opened her arms to her sister, "Sam just called. They tried but they couldn't. He's on his way back here now."

Piper felt her heart shatter, "No! No. No."

Prue wrapped her arms around her sister, "Shh… I know sweetie. I know. It's so unfair. It doesn't make any sense. I've got you. Shh… do you remember the song that Grams used to sing to us whenever we were sad or afraid of the dark? Sing it to me now if you remember."

Piper sniffled several times before she choked out the words to the familiar lullaby, "_There's got to be a morning after if we can hold on through the night. We have a chance to find the sunshine. Let's keep on looking for the light. Oh can't you see the morning after is waiting right outside the storm. Why don't we cross the bridge together to find the safe and warm?"_

Piper's voice broke and she sobbed into her sister's shoulder without restraint. Prue rubbed her sister's back softly before finishing the song, "_It's not too late. We should be giving. Only with love can we climb. It's not too late not while we're living. Let's put our hands out in time. There's got to be a morning after. We're moving closer to the shore. I know we'll be there by tomorrow. We'll escape the darkness. We won't be searching anymore. It's not too late we should be giving. Only with love can we climb. It's not too late not while we're living. Let's put our hands out in time. There's got to be a morning after. We're moving closer to the shore. I know we'll be there by tomorrow. We'll escape the darkness. We won't be searching anymore. There's got to be a morning after."_

Piper finally stopped crying and looked at Prue with wet eyes, "How is life supposed to go on? I don't understand? Where is the light in all of this? I didn't even tell him goodbye. He told me not to."

Prue sighed and kissed her sister's temple, "I know sweetie. No one of really understand. What I do know is Dean would want you to keep living. He'd want you to keep fighting."

Piper fingered the amulet that Dean that put around her neck, "I miss him so much."

Prue held her sister close, "It's gunna be ok. I'm gunna get you a cup of mint tea. It will help you sleep."

Piper grabbed on to her older sister's arms tightly and sobbed, "Please don't go."

Prue cradled her sister's head to her chest, "Look at me. I will be right back. I will only be gone long enough for that stubborn kettle to boil water ok."

Once Prue came back into the room she sat on the edge of Piper's bed and handed her sister the cup of steaming liquid, "That should perk you right up. Finish this and then try and go back to sleep."

Piper wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked into her tea cup, "I should have gone with him. I should have checked the book of shadows. This is my fault Prue. I can't just go to sleep like nothing happened. I just can't."

Prue rubbed her sister's arm gently, "Piper there was nothing you could have done."

Piper sniffled, "Dean was an innocent. As the Charmed ones it's our job to protect the innocent. What makes Dean any different than the thousands of others that we've saved? Prue tell me what makes Dean any different? What made Andy any different?"

Prue hugged her sister close and lifted her chin so she was forced to meet her eyes, "Piper sweetie we can't save everyone. Yes Dean was an innocent and so was Andy but sadly both of them made choices that were out of our powers control. It wasn't your fault. You need to understand that. Things will get better. I promise you that. It's gunna take time and I can't tell you how long but it will get better. You can't keep blaming yourself. Dean wouldn't want that for you sis. Try and get some sleep."

Piper grabbed Prue's hand, "Can you stay with me and hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

Prue nodded and took her sister's hand making herself comfortable on the bed, "I'm gunna hold your hand and I'm gunna let go of it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I will not say goodbye**_

_Sometimes the road just ends. It changes everything you've been. All that's left to be is empty broken lonely hoping. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to find a way to carry on. I don't want to feel better. I don't want to not remember. I will always see your face in the shadows of this haunted place. I will laugh. I will cry. Shake my fist at the sky. I will not say goodbye._

Piper knelt in front of Dean's grave stone and traced the letters of his name with a shaking hand. With the other hand she stroked her slight baby bump, "I miss you so much. God I wish you were here with me. I went to the doctor this morning and I'm pregnant with twins… I'll make sure my little ones will always know who their daddy is. I won't let them forget you. I promise. I haven't told anyone about the pregnancy yet; not even your brother. I want to tell you first. Sam is still searching for a way to get you out of hell. He's willing to do anything to save you; don't worry Phoebe, Prue, and I are making sure he doesn't do anything stupid…."

Piper stopped talking when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Honey its late. We should get you inside."

Piper allowed Phoebe to lead her inside. As soon as Piper sat down she knew there was going to be trouble. Prue spoke up, "What did the hospital say this morning?"

Piper swallowed hard and then answered with tears rolling down her face, "I'm pregnant. I'm twelve weeks in. That's why I've felt so sick."

Phoebe and Prue wrapped their arms around Piper and tried to comfort her. Prue whispered softly, "This is a mixed blessing. Sweetie these babies will be a part of Dean that you will get to keep."

Piper sobbed into her older sister's shoulder, "I don't know if I can do this. Not by myself."

Phoebe wrapped her sister in a tight hug, "You are never alone. You've got us and of course Sam is going to help. You've got to have faith. Where ever Dean is he's out there watching over you; he'll always going to be. He'll watch over the babies to..."

Piper snapped, "Shut up! Just shut up! We know where Dean is! Dean is in Hell. He's never coming back! I am going to have to a single mother. I have to face that and I can't. I just… I can't. I just don't understand! Help me understand! Please…"

Prue and Phoebe didn't say anything they just held their sister in their arms until she cried herself to sleep. Sam into the room and spoke softly, "Hey…"

Phoebe stood up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "You're gunna be an uncle."

Sam gasped, Piper… she's pregnant? She and Dean… before we left?"

Phoebe nodded her head and held Sam closer breathing in his soft sweet scent, "She's having twins she's twelve weeks pregnant. She just told us this morning before you came into the room and then had a total melt down. We have to help her Sam. How much closer are you to finding a way to get Dean out of Hell; without doing something stupid?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "If by stupid you mean a demon deal? No dice. No demon will deal with me for Dean's soul. I've scoured every book in Bobby's collection so unless you found something in the book of shadows…. I can't get him out."

Phoebe shook her head, "The book of shadows doesn't mention anything about how to get a person out of Hell. I'm sorry Sam."

_They keep saying time will heal. The pain just gets more real. The sun comes up each day and finds me waiting fading hating praying. If I can keep on holding on maybe I keep my heart from knowing that you're gone. I don't want to feel better. I don't want to not remember. I will always see your face in the shadow of this haunted place. I will laugh I will cry. Shake my fist at the sky. I will not say goodbye. I will curse. I will pray. I will relive every day. I will shoulder the blame. I will shout out your name. I will laugh. I will cry. Shake my fist at the sky. I will not say goodbye. I will not say goodbye. I will not say goodbye._

It had been three months since Dean had died. Piper was sitting on the bathroom floor throwing up violently into the toilet and crying. She went to stand to rinse her mouth out when she felt a calloused hand on her arm and someone speaking soothingly into her ears, "Here take it easy. Piper let me get you a glass of water. You think you can try and keep some ginger ale down?

Piper stared into Sam eyes with tears rolling down her face, "I can't do this! I can't! It hurts too much! I can't!"

Sam sighed, "Piper I understand exactly what you are going through. When I was a kid my dad was hardly ever around. You know who I had? I had Dean. Dean did everything he could for me. Then because he couldn't deal with me being dead he paid the ultimate price; eternity in the pit just so I could live a normal life. He left you a wonderful gift Piper. Those children every time you look into their eyes a few months from now you'll be able to look back and remember him."

Piper sniffled and allowed Sam to help her to her feet, "Thanks."

Sam gave Piper a friendly comforting hug, "You aren't alone. Do you think you can lie down again or you still feel sick?"

Piper nodded, "I'm good."

Sam helped Piper get settled under the covers and then went to get her a drink, "Did you want ginger ale or tea?"

Piper sighed and wiped her streaming eyes, "Tea."

After Sam brought Piper her tea Phoebe came into the bedroom, "Hey."

Piper nodded her head silently trying to keep back tears. Phoebe rubbed her older sister's back, "it's ok to miss him sweetie. It's ok."

Piper rested her head against Phoebe's shoulder letting the tears escape, "I can't say goodbye. I can't… I can't…. I…"

Phoebe rubbed her sister's back, "You don't have to. Deep breaths; try and relax for the babies."

Piper fell asleep in her baby sister's arms. Sam cuddled up to Phoebe, "You think you can get to sleep tonight?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Honey. I'm watching Piper fall apart. She's got two kids on the way. Your brother is in hell. Sleep is the last thing I need. I need to try and find a way to save Dean! I thought that was what mattered to you!"

Sam kissed Phoebe's forehead, "Hey. Hey take it easy. Pheebs Shh… you are important to me. Don't ever forget that. Let Prue sit with Piper for awhile. You need to take care of yourself. I love you."

Phoebe nodded and snuggled deeper into Sam's side. Before she drifted off to sleep she whispered, "I love you to."

When Piper woke up the next morning she screamed when she felt a calloused hand brush her shoulder, "Oh my God! Sam! Sam!"

The hand gently covered her mouth and stared into her eyes, "Shh… Pip it's just me."

Piper whimpered from under the hand, "Dean? Is it really you? How…"

Dean removed his hand from Piper's mouth would I have come here if it wasn't? Bobby already ran the tests. I don't know how I'm back. Shh…"

Piper fell apart crying in Dean's arms, "I missed you so much. God I love you."

Dean kissed Piper softly rubbing her shoulders, "Hey why you crying? I'm here. I'm a little banged up but I'm here."

Piper set a hand on her baby bump, "Dean I have something to tell you."

Dean held Piper's hand, "Tell me what? You can tell me anything."

Piper sniffed, "That's what you said before I told you I was a witch."

Dean sighed, "Are you really going to drag that over my head? I thought we had gotten over that. Pip what is really brothering you?"

Piper's voice broke but she choked out the words, "I'm pregnant with twins."

Dean kissed Piper and smiled, "I get to be a dad? Is that what you were so upset about? Pip I couldn't be happier."

Piper smiled through her tears and put Dean's amulet around his neck, "I love you."

Sam woke up and blinked his eyes, "Shut up D… Dean!"

Dean opened his arms to his little brother, "I know. I look fantastic right?"

Sam threw his arms around his little brother and just hugged him for a long time, "I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head, "For what? You didn't make a deal did you? Sammy how could you do that?"

Sam frowned, "I tried Dean. No demon would deal. I don't know what brought you back but it wasn't me. For that I'm sorry."

Dean smiled, "The important thing is I'm alive. Sammy I'm alive and I'm gunna be a dad."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm already there**_

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room. Just to hear her say I love you one more time. When he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. A little voice came on the phone. Said daddy when you coming home? He said the first thing that came to his mind. I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. I know I'm in your prayers. I'm already there._

Piper, Phoebe and Prue were sitting on the couch in the living watching Piper's and Dean's son's playing on the floor. Piper looked at the clock and said, "Wyatt, Chris three more minutes. Then the toys need to be put away. Auntie Prue and Auntie Phoebe are gunna give you a bath ok."

Piper waved her hand in front of her eyes and tried very hard not to cry when Wyatt asked in a quiet voice, "Mommy when's daddy coming home?"

Prue sensed that her younger sister was about to break down so she mouthed to Phoebe to take the boys upstairs. The youngest Halliwell nodded in understanding and got down so she was at eye level with both boys, "Alright if we pick the toys up a little early tonight I'll read you guys another bedtime story."

Once the boys were upstairs and out of ear shot Prue gave her sister a big hug, "Piper I'm sure Dean is going to be fine. He promised he would call when he and Sam got to the hotel right?"

Piper sniffled softly, "Yes."

Prue started to say something but was cut off when the phone rang. Piper answered it quickly when Dean's name flashed across the screen. Dean spoke in a soft husky voice, "Hey Pip."

Piper smiled warmly, "Hey baby. Did you and Sam get to the hotel ok? You sound really beat."

Dean sighed, "We got here fine. Research is gunna be a royal bitch though. We have no clue exactly what we are hunting. It could be anything from a woman in white to just your everyday spirit wanting revenge. I miss you and the boys so much. I don't know when I'll be able to come home. Are the boys still awake? I would like to say goodnight to them."

Piper started to say she didn't know when she heard loudly giggling and splashing from upstairs, "From the sounds of things Phoebe is trying to prolong bath time. She wonders why I don't let her do that."

Dean heard the sound of his children laughing and his eyes filled with tears. He blinked them back when he heard Wyatt's small voice, "Daddy when you coming home?"

Dean scrubbed at his face with his hand, "I don't know buddy."

Wyatt whined, "I miss you daddy. Please come home."

Dean spoke in a gentle voice, "Come on bud please don't cry. I miss you to. You know what? I'm already at home. Whenever the sun glistens in your hair whenever you play with your shadow; you know what else? I'm like your imaginary friend. No one else can see me but you know that I'm there. At night when you say your prayers with mommy say a special prayer for me and Uncle Sammy. That way our time apart won't be so hard ok. Now hand the phone to your brother and go get ready for bed. I love you. Angels are watching over you."

_She got back on the phone said I really miss you darling. Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright. I wish I was in your arms lying right there beside you. I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. I'll gently kiss your lips. Touch you with my finger tips. Turn out the light and close your eyes. I'm already there. Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight shinning down. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share? I'm already there. We may be a thousand miles apart. I'll be with you where ever you are. I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share? I'm already there. I'm already there._

After Chris and Wyatt had both said goodnight to Dean Piper got back on the phone; she took a deep breath and was fighting back tears, "Don't worry about the kids Dean. They'll be alright."

Dean heard the sob hidden in his wife's voice, "Pip. Please don't cry."

Piper sniffed hard, "I'm not crying. Prue just has some really strong candles burning in here. Dam it I told her to blow those out."

Dean tried to hide a snort, "You miss me don't you."

Piper whispered, "A lot. Dean I miss you a lot."

Dean sighed trying to think of how to comfort his girlfriend, "Pip I want you to go into our bedroom and lie down. Get comfortable and snuggle with my pillow."

Piper went into the room she shared with Dean and curled under the covers, "Don't hang up."

Dean sighed, "I'm not going to. Just be quiet for a little bit. Do you hear your heartbeat?"

Piper murmured sleepily "Yeah the bed is cold. I wish I was lying inside of your arms right now. You'd keep me safe."

Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, "Pip do you know how much I love you?"

Piper felt around her neck and grabbed the amulet chord in her hand, "I love you to."

Dean sighed trying to think how to phrase this without it turning into a total chick flick moment, "Piper I'm not good at the romantic aspect of things. You and I have dated for a very long time and have two amazing sons. I love you more than I have ever loved another person. It would make me the happiest person alive if you would be my wife. I want to give Wyatt and Chris a proper family. Will you marry me Piper Halliwell?"

Piper gasped with tears rolling down her cheeks she stuttered out, "Yes!"

Dean smiled, "I will see you in a few weeks Pip. Get some sleep. I love you."

The last thing Piper heard before she fell asleep was Dean humming smoke on the water. She mumbled before hanging up the phone, "I love you Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I swear**_

_I see the questions in your eyes. I know what's weighing on your mind. You can be sure I know my part. I'll stand beside you through the years. You'll only cry those happy tears. Though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there. For better or worse until death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear._

Piper stood in the bride room with her sisters and Victor. Victor turned his eyes away from his daughters and wiped away a tear. Piper saw it slip down his cheek and spoke softly, "Don't cry dad."

Victor looked into his second oldest daughter's brown eyes, "You look so grown up. Like a princess in that dress. Your mother would be very proud of you."

Piper nodded silently. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Prue knocked on the door, "Their ready for you now. It's time."

Piper took several slow deep breaths, "Don't me fall dad."

Victor smiled at his daughter, "I won't."

When they reached alter Victor placed Piper's hand into Dean's as was customary. The Priest spoke in a firm clear voice, "Do Dean Winchester take this woman Piper Halliwell as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to hold her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live? If you do please say I will."

Dean's stared directly into Piper's eyes and his voice rang out clearly, "I will."

When it was her turn Piper sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a hankie. Once she found her voice she answered, "I will."

The old man smiled, "Then it brings me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Dean you may kiss your bride."

Dean pulled Piper into a strong kiss. Wyatt and Chris broke away from Prue and Phoebe. Dean scooped up his sons, "Careful boys. You don't want to wrinkle mommy's dress."

Wyatt reached out for his mother, "Mommy like princess, daddy like prince."

Piper laughed and took her son into her arms, "You like mommy's dress. I bet you and your brother could go for a piece of cake hmm. You both were so good during the wedding. I'm proud of you. Go back to Auntie Prue and Phoebe. Mommy has to go get changed. Then we will go eat."

In the bride room Piper was fighting back tears. She quickly changed into a short purple dress and made her way to the reception hall. She met Dean in the hallway and he kissed her, "I love you Mrs. Winchester."

Piper laughed softly, "At least let me hyphenate my name."

Dean smiled at his wife, "Alright. I love you Mrs. Winchester- Halliwell."

When they entered the reception hall Dean cut the cake and shoved the piece of it in Piper's face. Phoebe and Prue came over to her sister carrying Wyatt and Chris. Prue smiled, "They couldn't wait to do their special job."

Piper looked confused then she remembered. She knelt down in front of both boys, "Alright you to mommy told you that you get to throw her flowers."

Wyatt and Chris each took a buddle of flowers from Piper and tossed them in the air. Wyatt's buddle was caught by Prue and Chris's bundle was caught by Phoebe. The youngest Halliwell smiled at her boyfriend and rested her chin on his chest, "I love you Sam."

Sam kissed Phoebe softly, "You to Pheebs."

Sam then went over to Dean and clapped him on the back, "Congrats Jerk."

Dean smiled, "Thanks b..."

Piper cut Dean off, "Don't you even think about saying the rest of that word. I don't want to hear the boys talking like that."

Dean nodded his head, "Thanks Sammy."

Later that night Piper was packing for hers and Dean's honey moon. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she tossed a nightgown into the suit case. Dean knocked on the door, "Pip? Is everything ok?"

Piper sniffed, "Everything is fine."

Dean sat on the bed and used his finger to wipe a tear off his wife's cheek, "Why are you crying?"

Piper sniffled, "Dean I'm just thinking."

Dean spoke gently, "Thinking about?"

Piper sighed, "You'll laugh at me."

Dean kissed his girlfriend's head, "Try me."

Piper answered in a whisper, "I worried that this is too good to be true. I'm worried that I'll wake up reaching for you and find out you are still in hell. It scares me."

Dean lifted his girlfriend into his lap, "Pip it's all over. I promise. I'm here. This is real. This isn't three years ago. This isn't in Hell. This isn't three years ago. This is right here right now. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

_I'll give you everything I can. Build your dreams with these two hands. We'll hang some memories on the wall. When there's silver in your hair you won't have to ask if I still care. As time turns the page my love won't age at all. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better or worse until death do us part I'll love you with every beat with every beat of my heart. I swear. I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there. I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there. For better or worse until death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear. I swear._

Piper was sitting in a rocking chair trying to get Chris and Wyatt to go to sleep. Dark circles were under her eyes and her skin was very pale. Dean came into the nursery, "Pip why do you let me take the boys. I'll get them to bed. You take a nice hot bath. Once the boys are sleep I'll give you a back rub. You need a rest."

Piper nodded, "You are a life saver."

Dean kissed his wife's head, "Tell me that again one these two are asleep."

Once Piper left the room Dean sat down in the rocking chair. Humming smoke on the water he gently laid the boys under their bed sheets and quilts, "Good night boys."

Wyatt asked in a tear filled voice, "Stay until I fall asleep."

Dean nodded and sat down on the end of the bed, "Daddy's right here little buddy."

Soon as both of his children were asleep Dean went into the bedroom he shared with Piper, "Hey."

Piper sighed tiredly, "Don't even think about it. A back rub means a back rub. You want to know what word Wyatt said today."

Dean saw the angry look in his wife's eyes, "What did he say?"

Piper fumed, "He called Sam a bitch. Now I wonder where the hell he got that from Dean! I asked you not to call your brother that around the boys and you do it anyway! You just don't listen!"

Dean sighed, "Piper I have called Sam a bitch for as long as I remember. He says jerk I say bitch it's just automatic. I'll have a talk with Wyatt about not using those kinds of words. Ok."

Piper smiled, "You are lucky you are so handsome. It should be illegal to be that good looking. You dazzle me and I can't stay mad at you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you. Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. You'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always._

Piper was sitting in the nursery holding a damp wet cloth to Chris's forehead. The five year old whimpered in pain. Piper wrapped her arms around him tighter, "I know you don't feel good buddy. Mommy knows. Shh… can you tell mommy what hurts?"

Chris sniffled and tugged on his left ear. Piper rested her chin in her son's dark hair, "Mommy will get you some children's Tylenol chews and then you need to try and get some sleep. Mommy will be right back."

Chris nodded and Piper placed him in the rocking chair. Before she left the room Chris asked, "Is it the grape flavored kind?"

Piper smiled kissing her son's head, "Would I buy anything else for my special little guy?"

Chris weakly shook his head cuddling his baby blanket closer as well as his teddy bear. Piper came back into the room with medicine and handed the chewable tablets to her son. Chris took them and then climbed back into his mother's lap. Dean came into the nursery with Wyatt trailing his heels. He smiled at Piper, "How is he feeling?"

Piper sighed, "He's got a fever and his ear is hurting him. I gave him some Tylenol and I'll call the doctor in the morning."

Dean nodded, "I guess I should bring the roll away cot into the nursery? I know you don't like to be away from the boys when they are sick."

Piper smiled, "Thanks Dean. Wyatt what are you doing up?"

Wyatt gave his mother an innocent smile, "Mommy sing to me. Please."

Piper nodded and motioned for Wyatt to climb into her lap. Once both of her boys were comfortable she softly began to sing, "_Come along will there be sun shine shining? Will we find the silver lining? Come along sing a song. When today becomes tomorrow will we find rain or sorrow? Sing a song. Is it wrong to put all our hopes together and wish for something better? Is it wrong to be loved? To face the future with another who means more than any other is to be loved. We'll paint the gray clouds in pretty rainbow hues. We'll brush the gloom away and save it for a rainy day. Oh today. If troubles cast a shadow and shadows make the sun afraid to stay we'll be ok. There'll be sun shine shining and we'll find the silver lining another day. Tomorrow is another day. How I hope you'll always stay. Tomorrow is another day."_

Wyatt and Chris fell asleep in their mother's lap as soon as she was finished singing. She smiled at them and then looked sheepishly at her husband, "Dean I need some help getting these two into bed. Please."

Dean nodded and lifted Wyatt into his arms. He felt his son stir and kissed his head, "Easy bud. It's just daddy. Go back to sleep."

Wyatt gave his dad a hug and went back to sleep after his dad had tucked him in. Across the room Piper was tucking Chris into bed. She checked his fever and sighed, "It's not going up."

Dean's smiled faltered, "But?"

Piper smoothed back her sleeping son's hair out his eyes, "It's not going down either. I'll have to call the doctor first thing. No you are not bailing on Sam and Bobby again."

Dean frowned, "Are you the one who wants me to hunt? Are you feeling ok? Are you sick?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "For the love of all that is magical! Dean your brother needs you! Bobby needs you! The world needs you dam it! I'm tired of going over and over this! I don't want you to go but I know you have to. You don't have a choice."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us we're not different at all. You'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more; don't listen to them because what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. When destiny calls you must be strong. I may not be with you. You have to hold on. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together. You'll be here in my heart. Believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always. I'll be with you. You'll be here in my heart always. Always I'll be there for you always and always. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always._

Piper took Chris to the doctors that morning and waited for doctor Stephens was ready to take a look at her son. Chris hadn't gotten any better from the night before. He now had a sore throat, a fever of a hundred and 101.6 degrees, and an ear ache in both ears. Her heart broke for her five year old Son as he tried to bury himself in her arms to seek comfort. Gently she hugged him, "I know you don't feel good buddy. Doctor Stephens will make you feel loads better. I promise."

When the doctor was finally ready to see them Chris was so sore, tired and cranky he refused to get onto the exam room table. He sobbed, "Mommy!"

Piper looked at Doctor Stephens imploringly, "I'm really sorry about all this. Chris just really isn't feeling well. He's never been this sick before."

Doctor Stephens nodded, "I think we can compromise and have me do the examination on your lap; if you don't mind."

Piper nodded and the doctor checked Chris out while the young woman held her son in her arms protectively. Doctor Stephens answered, "I think your son has a bad case of the croup. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and drinks a lot of fluid. He'll be fine. If he seems to have trouble breathing or you can't get the coughing to stop make an appointment right away."

Piper thanked the doctor and brought Chris home. She spoke in a soft voice to him, "Alright buddy let's get you home and into bed. You were so brave at the doctors how about we get some popsicles to sooth your sore throat. Hmm…"

Chris answered with a hoarse, "Grape flavored?"

Piper nodded and smoothed back her son's sweaty hair, "I know you are tired bud. Mommy is gunna carry you."

Chris rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Piper finished the shopping and made her way back to the manor. Prue and Phoebe were in the kitchen helping Wyatt with his homework. Wyatt looked up from his math homework and smiled at Piper and his brother, "Mommy I can count to a hundred all by myself! Can we go out for ice cream after t ball practice tonight please? I got all my homework done."

Phoebe frowned, "Wyatt that's not true. You've still got a dot to dot to finish."

Piper sighed and looked into her son's eyes, "Baby I can't take you to t ball practice tonight…"

Wyatt's eyes filled with tears, "But you promised."

Piper set Chris down and pulled Wyatt into a hug, "I know I promised but your brother isn't feeling well. You need to rest so you don't get sick to. I'm sorry."

Prue whispers in Phoebe's ear and the two of them leave for awhile. Piper got Chris tucked under the covers and set up the humidifier beside the bed, "Get some sleep. You'll feel better once you wake up."

Piper started to leave the room when she is frozen. She quietly mumbled under her breath, "Dam it."

Once she gets herself unfrozen she knelt down at her son's eye level, "Sick or not what did I tell you about using your powers?"

Chris starts to cry softly into his mother's shoulder, "Please don't leave mommy."

Piper kissed away her son's tears, "Shh… I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**We are glass**_

_Trying to live and love with a heart that can't be broken is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened. We both carry baggage we picked up on our way. If you love me gently I will do the same. We may shine. We may shatter. We may be picking up the pieces here on after. We are fragile. We are human. We are shaped by the light we let through us. We break fast. We are glass. I'll let you look inside me. Through the stains and through the cracks in the darkness of this moment you'll see the good and bad._

Piper woke up to the sound of Dean whimpering in his sleep. Gently she pulled him into her arms, "Shh… it's ok. I've got you. It's just a bad dream. Shh…"

Dean awoke with a start and screamed. Piper sighed she was used to Dean's nightmares. She didn't know what they were about but she knew that they terrified her husband to the core. Quietly she stood up and got a towel and face cloth from the bathroom. Once she had those things she knelt down in front of her husband and began mopping his sweat soaked brow as well as the few stray tears that had fallen from his eyes. After a while Dean started to come around. He cleared his throat, "Sorry I woke you."

Piper shook her head and kissed Dean's cheek before easing him back on to the mattress, "Shh…"

Dean started to protest but Piper pulled him into her arms, "

Piper felt Dean relax against her and asked, "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Dean shook his head, "You don't have to stay up with me though. I know you've got to work tomorrow."

Piper kissed Dean's neck, "Dean whatever is wrong you can tell me. You've been through Hell and back. What happened to you can't have been easy."

Dean cleared his throat, "Pip I don't… I can't… I can't talk about that."

Piper nodded slowly and tenderly kissed Dean's lips, "I understand. If you ever want to talk I'm here alright. You don't have to shoulder this alone. I love you."

Dean mumbled under his breath, "You wouldn't if you knew the truth. I'm not the man you think I am."

Piper lifted Dean's chin so he had to meet her eyes, "Dean whatever happened down there it wasn't your fault. You have to believe that."

Dean swallowed, "It wasn't four months. It was forty years. They sliced. They carved. They tore at me until there was nothing left. Then I would be whole again like magic. Then at the end of everyday every one Alastair would come over to me and make me an offer. He'd take me off the rack if I… I put souls on… if I started the torture. For thirty years I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years I told him. Then I just couldn't do it anymore Pip. I got off that rack and I started God help me. I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The things that I did to them…"

Piper heard Dean's breath hitch and spoke softly, "Dean. Dean look you held out for thirty years. That's longer than anyone would have…"

Dean cut Piper off he couldn't keep the sob back, "How I feel. This inside me I wish I couldn't feel a dam thing Pip… I wish I couldn't feel a dam thing."

Piper swallowed back her own tears and rubbed Dean's back softly. Once he stopped crying Piper pulled back to look into his eyes, "You were in Hell Dean. Look maybe you did what you did back there but you're not them. They were barely human."

Dean looked away for Piper snapped, "You're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals Pip defending territory. Me I did it for the sheer pleasure."

Piper gasped in disbelief, "What?"

Dean snapped, "I enjoyed it Piper. They took my off the rack and I tortured souls and I liked it. All those years all that pain. Finally getting to deal some of that yourself; I didn't care who they put in front of me. That pain I felt it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save I can't change that. I can't fill this hole not ever."

Piper swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat and kissed Dean tenderly, "Look at me. Dean none of this changes how I feel about you none of it. I said I would stand beside you for better or for worse. I have no intention of breaking that vow. We are going to get through this. It's going to take time but we will get through this together. You are not alone."

_Try not to judge me because we walk down different paths but it brought us here together so I won't take that back. We may shine. We may shatter. We may be picking up the pieces here on after. We are fragile. We are human. We are shaped by the light we let through us. We break fast because we are glass. We might be over water. This could be a big mistake. We might burn like gasoline and fire. It's a chance we'll have to take. We may shine. We may shatter. We may be picking up the pieces here on after. We are fragile. We are human. We are shaped by the light we let through us. We break fast because we are glass. We are glass._

Six hours later Phoebe was sitting on the windowsill wrapped in several blankets. She wasn't feeling well but she didn't want anyone to know."

Prue came into the living room and saw her baby sister shivering. Slowly she went over to her, "Are you that cold? I can turn the heat up in here."

Phoebe shook her head, "No. Prue I'm fine. I…"

The youngest Halliwell was overcome by several loud sneezes. Prue smoothed back her baby sister's hair while checking for a fever, "Hmm. You feel warm. I want you to just rest today. Go into my room and lie down. I'll be up in a minute with a cup of ginger peppermint tea."

Phoebe stifled a cough with the back of her hand and protested, "I can't be sick. Sam has enough to worry about with Dean. I don't want him to have to take care of me."

Prue kissed her baby sister's hair and whispered, "You're only going to get worse if you don't slow down and rest."

Phoebe nodded and coughed again, "I guess you're right. Can we watch Dumbo later? I think Wyatt and Chris would like that movie I know they've been kind of bored lately."

Prue smiled and rolled her eyes, "That was your favorite movie when you were sick as a kid to. I think I can manage to scrounge up that old tape. Now go upstairs and get some rest."

Phoebe went upstairs, cuddled under Prue's thick quilt and rested her feverish cheek on the cool white pillow. Prue came into the room with a thermometer, a steaming cup of ginger peppermint tea, a bowl of lukewarm water, and a face cloth. After she set the items down on the nightstand she settled herself on the edge of the bed and asked quietly, "Hey Phoebe can you open your mouth for me?"

Phoebe opened her mouth while Prue inserted the thermometer under her tongue. Once it beeped Prue pulled it out, shook it and frowned, "A hundred and one point five. Sounds to me somebody caught Chris's cold."

Phoebe's throat hurt too much to talk so she just nodded her head. Prue saw her baby sister wince and handed her the cup of tea, "Here you go sweetie. That should help. I want you to just stay in bed today and rest. I'll be up to check on you in a little while before I go to work."

Phoebe whined, "Prue my throat hurts."

Prue sighed and smoothed her baby sister's hair out of her eyes, "I know it does sweetie. The tea will make it better. Finish your tea and then try and get some sleep."

Phoebe was almost asleep when she heard a soft voice whisper, "How you feeling Pheebs?"

The youngest Halliwell opened her eyes and cleared her throat, "Sam?"

The young hunter nodded, "Yeah. I'm here."

Phoebe blew her nose and sighed, "I hate being sick. My head is all stuffed up, my eyes are running, I can't stop sneezing, and my throat and ears hurt every time I swallow."

Sam kissed his girlfriend's red stuffy nose, "Did you get any rest?"

Phoebe whined, "I'm too uncomfortable to sleep. Where's Prue?"

Sam sat down on the bed and rubbed his girlfriend's arm, "There was an emergency at Buckland she asked me to check on you."

Phoebe coughed and groaned into her pillow, "She or Piper always used to stay with me when I was sick. I don't want to be alone."

Sam smoothed back his girlfriend's sweaty hair and crossed his legs, "Pheebs I think you might breathe easier if you rested your head a little higher up."

Phoebe groaned and coughed, "Headache."

Sam nodded in understanding and lifted the pillow and Phoebe's head on to his lap, "There we go. Does that feel better?"

Phoebe sneezed into her elbow, "Thanks."

Sam rubbed small circles on his girlfriend's back and smiled when he heard her breathing even out showing she was fast asleep.

Several hours later Phoebe woke up to the sound of someone singing, "_Baby mine don't you cry. Baby mine dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine. Little one when you play pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine never a tear baby of mine. If they knew all about you they'd end up loving you to. All those same people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head to your toes you're not much goodness knows but you're so precious to me. Sweet as can be baby of mine."_

Phoebe moaned, "Mom…"

Prue spoke in a soft voice while wiping the sweat her baby sister's face, "Shh… your fever spiked phoebe. Shh…"

Phoebe whimpered and tried to move away from her oldest sister, "I want mom."

Prue fought back tears and kept wiping her baby sister's face trying to cool her down, "I know sweetie. You're tired and you don't feel good. You've got to let me help you."

Piper heard Phoebe crying and came upstairs, "Prue what happened?"

Prue sighed without looking up from her sister, "I don't know. Her fever spiked and she had a nightmare. I started singing mom's lullaby and she woke up crying out for mom. Right now I'm just trying to cool her down. Is Sam doing anything?"

Piper shook her head, "He's not doing anything. He was just going to pick dinner up. Why?"

Prue sighed in relief, "See if he can calm her down."

Piper went to go get Sam when the young hunter entered the bedroom he saw Phoebe's flushed tear streaked face gently he wrapped his arms around her, "Hey baby."

Phoebe whimpered, "Just go take care of Dean."

Sam shook his head, "You really think I could just walk away from you when you are sick like this?"

Phoebe sniffled and hugged her boyfriend's neck in response. Prue checked Phoebe's fever again and was pleased that it was finally going down, "Sam do you mind sitting with her while I go get her some more tea. She should be alright now."

Sam shifted his girlfriend so she was rest more comfortably in his lap, "Pheebs I wanted to ask you this in a different way but you make me the happiest man alive. In this life I've seen some terrible things and I always thought I had to stand alone then I met you. I guess what I'm asking is will you marry me? Phoebe? Are you ok?"

Phoebe caught sight of the ring in her boyfriend's hand and started to cry. She had a vision from the past of Sam trying to give this ring to another girl, "Sam who is Jessica?"

Sam tried to stay calm it had been a long time since anyone had asked about Jess, "Pheebs Jess was a girl I went to school with. I loved her very much and was going to marry her. Then the Yellow eyed demon killed her the same way he killed my mom. Why are you asking about her?"

Phoebe sniffed, "I had a vision when you gave me the ring and I saw her."

Sam kissed Phoebe's head, "Pheebs Jess couldn't hold a candle to you. I loved her yes but I could never be honest with her about what I did. I could never truly be myself."

Phoebe wiped her eyes and cuddled into Sam's arms again, "Yes I will marry you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**It gets better**_

_This whole world can be cruel sometimes when you're looking for answers you can't see to find. No one understands what you're going through. I know it can get lonely out there when you feel like nobody cares. You look around thinking if they only knew well I do. I've felt the chill of this world cut down to the bone. I've walked many a mile down this road on my own. I've been through hell on my knees. Come face to face with the devil. I know that it's hard to believe but it gets better. Time is a healer but you can't see how when you're caught in the moment and the hurting is now._

Phoebe quietly rested her chin on her husband's chest breathing in his scent. Sam smiled down at her, "Penny for your thoughts. I know you had a vision during dinner. Do you want to talk about it?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Sam please…"

The young hunter pressed a kiss to his wife's light brown hair, "Phoebe trust me I know how painful and frustrating visions can be sometimes; seeing something terrible happening and not knowing if you are going to be able to stop it. Let me help you."

Phoebe blinked her eyes furiously to keep the tears at bay, "I saw a young woman getting attacked by a demon. I told Prue and Piper about it but they won't listen. Piper has got her hands full with Wyatt and Chris and Prue is so busy at work. Sam if we don't do something that young woman is going to die. What good is seeing the future if you can't save everyone?"

Sam rubbed his wife's back and tenderly kissed her neck, "Phoebe tell me what you saw. Dean and I can look for this girl. Then she can stay at the manor with us until the danger has passed."

Phoebe sniffled softly, "How are you going to find her? L A is such a big city it could take days."

Sam lifted Phoebe's head gently, "Do you remember how a month ago I told you Dean was rescued from the pit by an angel?"

Phoebe wiped her eyes, "Sam this is no time for a joke."

Sam sighed, "Phoebe this isn't a joke. The angel's name is Castiel. He will do anything Dean and I ask. He can locate this girl and everything will be fine. Ok?"

Phoebe snuggled deeper into Sam's chest, "Thank you."

The next morning Dean sat down on the bed closed his eyes. Quietly he prayed, "I pray to the angel Castiel to get his feathery ass down here."

Castiel came into the room, "Hello Dean."

The older hunter spoke quickly, "Listen Cas there is a young woman in trouble. Her name is Paige Mathews. I'm asking you to work whatever mumbo jumbo you have to get her to the manor safely."

Castiel's eyes grew wide, "Did you say Paige Mathews?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes. Why does it matter?"

The angel mumbled under his breath, "White lighters. I thought they would have learned by now what happens when you fail to protect their own."

Dean stared at Castiel incredulously, "White lighters? I don't think Paige is in danger because of fire Cas."

Castiel sighed, "No. White lighters are guardian angels for witches. They take their job so seriously that they don't protect each other; the white lighters in training are the most at risk. Paige Mathews is the newest white lighter in training. It doesn't surprise me that she is at risk for being killed. I will rescue Paige but make no mistake bringing a white lighter into your home means you are sealing your fate; white lighters are under constant threat every demon, dark lighter and not to mention fallen angels are going to be after her. Bringing her into the manor is putting a target on your backs."

Dean nodded, "White lighter or not, she is still just an innocent girl. No matter what happens we will deal with it."

Three weeks later Prue was on her way home from work when she saw a frail old woman kneeling on the steps of the church. Gently she touched the woman's back to ease a coughing fit. Once the old woman could breathe she smiled tiredly at Prue, "Thank you dear child."

The oldest Halliwell nodded and helped the old woman to her feet, "It was nothing. Are you ok? I don't like the sound of that cough."

The old woman covered another cough with the back of her hand, "I'm alright child. I just hope that the food bank doesn't close before I can drop this food off the children. I might not have been blessed with children of my own but those orphans still need someone to make sure they are loved. I can't do much but I can donate food and toys once a week."

Prue heard the rasp in the old woman's voice and wrapped her arm around her, "Where do you live?"

The old woman coughed, "In a small shack eight miles from here. I don't have much since my husband passed away three years ago. I give any extras that I have to the children."

Prue smiled sadly at the old woman, "I live very close to the church with my sisters. Why don't you stay with us?"

The old woman doubled over coughing. Once she caught her breath she whispered, "I'm alright dear. I don't want to impose."

Prue shook her head at the old woman, "It's really no trouble at all. My sisters will understand completely if you stay with us until you get back on your feet."

The old woman smiled at Prue, "You are truly an angel. No one has ever been this kind to me."

Prue felt tears prick at her eyes, "Let's just get you home and into bed Ms.?"

The old woman waved Prue away with her hand, "Call me Grace. Is everything alright dear? You seem upset about something."

Prue bit her lip she didn't know why but she felt like crying. She took a deep breath, "You just remind me a lot of my mom. I lost her at a young age and well I miss her."

Grace rubbed Prue's shoulder tenderly, "It's alright child. You feel responsible for her death don't you? You feel like if you don't keep your sisters safe from everything that you've failed them and her."

Prue gasped, "How did you know that?"

Grace smiled, "My dear it's written all over your face. The real question is how I could not know. I also sense you have a secret that you have only ever told one other person and you are afraid of putting yourself out there again. Am I wrong?"

Prue shook her head, "You are right. I'm just not ready to talk about that. Now please let's just get you something hot to eat and sleeping in a real bed."

Piper was putting Wyatt and Chris to bed when Prue came home. Prue touched her younger sister's arm, "Can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

Piper set down the book she was reading to her sons, "Boys we will finish the story in the morning. I'll send your dad up to tuck you in. Mommy loves you. Angels are watching over you. Goodnight."

Piper went into the kitchen, "Prue what is going on? I can't take any more surprises tonight. Phoebe brought a strange woman to live with us. Her name is Paige. All the poor girl has done since Phoebe brought her here is sleep. I made some turkey soup but I can't get her to eat and Dean isn't acting like himself. He's in hunter mode. It's like he thinks if he leaves me or and the boys out of his sight something is going to attack us; not the mention he's got this weird angel in a trench coat watching over us. What am I supposed to do?"

Prue sighed and tried to think of how to explain to her sister that Grace was going to be staying with them for a while, "Piper listen speaking of soup do you mind heating up a couple of bowls for me?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Aren't we a little old for the imaginary friend act Prue? I really don't have time for this. Wyatt and Chris are already starting to question where Dean goes for days at a time. Then there is Paige. Whatever that woman is going through must be pretty rough. That stupid angel keeps mumbling about white lighters. I won't deal with another one of those. Not after Leo…"

Prue nodded, "Piper there is an old woman who needs a place to stay for the night. She's very sick and I said she could stay here until she got back on her feet. Can you heat up some soup for her?"

Piper pursed her lips, "Prue what the hell are you thinking? You can't just bring a strange woman into our home. Don't you remember the old woman who tried to steal our powers just so she could stay young?"

Prue nodded, "Piper this is different Grace is just a very old kind sick lady and she needs help. Something led me to pass the church on the way home. What if she is the innocence I'm supposed to protect?"

Piper sighed, "Fine. She can stay for just one night. I will go heat up some soup for her but you have to talk to Paige."

Prue smiled at her sister and went into the guest bedroom, "Paige?"

The young woman nearly jumped out of her skin, "Please go away. Please."

Prue entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed, "Rough night?"

Paige sighed, "That's an understatement. I got dragged here by some crazy man in a trench coat. He told me I'm in danger and that the charmed ones will protect me. Then he tells me if anything happens to any of you it will be my fault."

Prue touched Paige's shoulder, "It's hard to understand I know but my sisters and I will protect you. Are you a white lighter?"

Paige nodded, "Half white lighter. I just don't want to…"

Prue cut Paige off, "It's not any trouble. You were sent to us for a reason. We won't let anything…"

Paige suddenly started shaking, "You… you are burning. Slowly and you can't feel it. Something evil has set its mark on you."

Prue spoke gently, "Paige it's alright. Just try and get some sleep."

_Over a month later Dean was reading Wyatt a story in the playroom when Chris ran over to him crying, "Daddy. Mommy and Auntie Prue are fighting."_

_Dean stood up and wrapped his son in a hug, "its ok Chris. Just wait upstairs with your brother. Daddy will come get you when it's safe."_

Dean ran downstairs and heard Prue screaming at Piper, Phoebe and Paige; Sam was trying to defend Phoebe. Paige yelled, "Sam perform the spell now. Don't let her get inside your head."

Sam finished the spell and Prue began to laugh, "Good show Sammy. I'm gunna let you in on a little secret; you can't stop me. No matter what you do. All you are doing is slowly killing her. Since I am such a nice person I'll let you say goodbye to her before I finish her off. Don't feel too bad Sammy you aren't the first one to be fooled by a harmless old woman."

Once the fallen angel left Prue's body Piper and Phoebe ran over to their sister, "Prue…."

The oldest Halliwell struggled to keep her eyes open. Sam knelt beside her and took her hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I've never handled a spell that powerful before. I didn't… I didn't…"

Prue stared into Sam's eyes reached her hand up and wiped a tear off his cheek before her eyes closed and she stopped breathing."

Phoebe felt her heart stop and she broke down sobbing in Piper's arms. Sam tried to comfort his wife but Piper snapped angrily, "You touch her and I swear to God! You killed Prue! This is your fault! Get out of here!"

Phoebe lifted her head from Piper's shoulder, "Piper stop. Sam didn't do anything wrong; fighting isn't going to bring Prue back. She's gone… nothing we do is going to bring her back."

_We don't want to see that maybe some things weren't meant to figure out. I've felt the chill of this world cut down to the bone. I've walked many a mile down this road on my own. I've been through hell on my knees and face to face with the devil. I know that it's hard to believe but it gets better. This whole world can be cruel sometimes. When you're looking for answers just keep in mind you're not alone. We're all trying to find our way through this life. I've felt the chill of this world cut down to the bone. I've walked many a mile down this road on my own. I've been through hell on my knees and face to face with the devil. I know that it's hard to believe but it gets better._

The morning of Prue's funeral Piper was trying to get Wyatt and Chris changed into their black suits. Wyatt whined, "I don't want to wear it. It's too hot. The tie is itchy."

Piper frowned and ran a hand through her hair, "Boys please. Today is going to be very difficult. Just get dressed."

Dean came upstairs and knocked on the door, "Piper it's time."

Piper snapped, "I don't want to go!"

Dean wrapped Piper in his arms, "Why?"

Piper spoke softly, "If I go it will mean that Prue really isn't coming back. I don't think that I can handle that."

Dean stroked Piper's back gently, "We can handle it together."

Piper fought back a sob, "She's been there my whole life. I've always had a big sister. I don't know how to live without one. Why didn't you ask Castiel to save her?"

Dean kissed his wife's head, "Piper Cas doesn't have that kind of power. He…"

Piper snapped," Then what good is he?"

Dean sighed, "It's ok to be angry. Pip its ok."

Piper stood up and turned away from Dean, "I'm not angry. I am pissed off. You saved the wrong sister. Don't you understand? You should have saved her. She was the best and I…"

Dean rubbed Piper's back in small circles, "It's ok to cry."

Wyatt tugged on Dean's pants, "Mommy sad?"

Dean nodded and lifted his son into his arms, "Come here Chris you come up here to. Do you guys remember how every night mommy says angels are watching over you?"

Wyatt nodded and touched his mother's cheek, "Auntie Prue angel?"

Piper smiled sadly, "Yes Auntie Prue is an angel. She will always be here to watch over you."

Phoebe changed into her black dress and then knocked on Sam's door, "Sam?"

Sam lifted his head out of the pillow and snapped, "Go away Dean."

Phoebe went into the bedroom and stroked her husband's hair back from her face, "Sam it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do. Prue wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It's hard right now but things will get better."


	10. Chapter 10

_**When you're gone**_

_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I'd cry. The days feel like years when I'm alone. The bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing to. All the things I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok I miss you._

Dean grabbed his little brother firmly by the shoulders forcing him into a chair, "Don't feed me any of that you're fine crap. You aren't sleeping. Hell you hardly eat. Worst yet you nearly got yourself killed tonight. What were you thinking?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I killed her. Dean I killed her."

Dean's face softened, "You didn't have a choice Sam. Like dad always said you can't save everyone. It sucks but sometimes innocent people get caught up in the cross fire. It wasn't your fault."

Sam didn't meet Dean's eyes, "You didn't see the way Piper looked at me. In her eyes I'm a monster."

Dean sighed, "Listen to me. Sam you didn't do anything wrong; now get some sleep before I knock you out."

Sam laughed sadly, "Jerk."

Dean smiled back, "Bitch."

Back at the manor Piper was trying to find another demon for her, Phoebe and Paige to fight. Wyatt tugged on Piper's pants leg, "Mommy."

Piper bent down and plastered a smile on her face, "What?"

Wyatt pointed at a picture of Dean, "Where's daddy?"

Piper sighed and brushed her son's bangs out of his eyes, "Daddy had to go to work bud. He will be home in a few days. Now why don't you go pester your auntie Phoebe?"

Phoebe came into the living room and smiled at her nephew, "Hey buddy. Do you want to play the bubble game?"

Wyatt nodded excitedly and ran over to Phoebe. The young woman smiled, "Alright. Go wait outside in the yard for me ok. I just want to have a quick chat with your mommy."

Once Wyatt was out of ear shot Phoebe grabbed her older sister's shoulder, "Piper when was the last time you spent time with Wyatt and Chris?"

Piper closed her eyes in thought, "I take them to school every morning. I put them to b…"

Phoebe shook her heads, "Since Prue died you haven't set one step outside of this house."

Piper snapped, "Phoebe have you forgotten what happened three weeks ago? Have you forgotten that your husband killed our sister? I don't understand why magic can't bring her back? It's not like we haven't cheated death before. What makes this time any different? Why would the book just desert us and desert Prue? I just don't understand why."

Phoebe wrapped her older sister in a hug and whispered into her hair, "We've lost our sister. How can we ever understand that?"

Piper sniffed hard, "Since things are so crowded in here I'm going to go search for demons in my room."

Phoebe wiped her streaming eyes and went outside to go play with Wyatt and Chris. Halfway through the game Phoebe heard the impala pull into the driveway. Wyatt hardly let Dean get out of the car before he ran into his dad's arms. Dean squatted down and lifted his son into his arms, "Hey. How you doing bud? Where's your mom?"

Wyatt didn't say anything he just clung to Dean's leather jacket and held on tightly. Phoebe spoke softly, "It's been a rough week. Piper isn't acting like herself. She's angry."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Her sister just died. Of course she is angry. She is grieving."

Phoebe nodded, "Yes but she is being a little bit self destructive. It's almost like she doesn't care about what happens to her anymore. All she cares about is killing demons. I've already lost one sister. Don't make me lose Piper to. Please."

Dean sighed, "I'll talk to her. How is Paige taking the whole ordeal? I know you guys recently found out she is your half sister."

Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Watching Piper and Paige kind of reminds me of all the times Piper had to get in between me and Prue."

Dean smiled sadly at Phoebe, "Not a job you would have chosen."

Phoebe nodded, "Paige is having a real hard time with this magic stuff and then there is the fact Piper refuses to have anything to do with white lighters."

Dean nodded, "I will go talk to her."

Dean went into Piper's bedroom and knocked on the door, "Pip? Hey. Can we talk a second?"

Piper took a deep breath and tried to fight back tears, "It hurts to talk Dean. It hurts to breathe. So unless you have some idea on how to bring Prue back I don't want to talk right now."

Dean gripped Piper's shoulder gently, "I don't like you putting your life at risk like that. It's dangerous and stupid."

Piper snapped, "It's not your choice now is it Dean?"

Dean spoke firmly, "I'm your husband and there is a problem when you talk to me like that. I want to help you."

Piper snapped, "You want to help? Stay out of my way."

Later that night Piper came out of her room and said, "There is another demon. They are called fury demons."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "if you want to fight this one you are going by yourself. Paige and I aren't going with you."

Piper snapped, "Fine."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Dean, "I told you that wouldn't work."

Dean sighed, "We can't just stand by and let her fight those demons by herself. She could get really hurt. Phoebe you go check the book shadows and see what you can find out. Sam, Paige and I will go help Piper kill these things."

When Sam, Dean and Paige reached the alley way where the demons were located Dean felt his blood run cold. Piper was lying in a heap surrounded by six fury demons. Three red deep scratch marks were across her face. Sam and Paige fought the demons while Dean carried his wife to the impala. Carefully he laid her limp body across the back seat of the car and stroked her hair away from her face, "Piper it's going to be ok. Just hang on. I promise."

Halfway back to the manor Piper moaned in her sleep, "D…"

Dean kissed his wife's cheek, "I've got you. It's ok."

Sam helped Dean carry Piper inside and lay her on the couch, "Pheebs you go check the book of shadows see if there is any danger from Piper being scratched by those demons. Dean call Castiel and get him to heal Piper. I'm going to go make sure we have the needed pain killers for when she wakes up."

Paige spoke up, "We don't need Castiel. I might not be a full white lighter but I can heal people."

Sam started to tell Paige to go ahead and try but the second Piper felt her half sister's hand on her cheek she started to cry, "Leo please don't go please... you said you would always love me no matter what the elders said. Why would you let them tear us apart?"

Dean looked confused and wiped away his wife's tears, "Piper who is Leo?"

Piper sniffled and sat up, "He was our white lighter. He came to our house shortly after my sisters and I got our powers. The three of us needed some help around the house and Leo was our resident handy man. At first when I found out about his powers I was so angry. I didn't trust him. Then he almost died and I ended up with his powers. I saved his life and I fell in love with him. We were together for years and then the elders didn't like it and he had to…"

Phoebe came back into the room and finished for her sister, "He chose his job over their relationship. We haven't seen or heard from Leo sense we met you and Sam."

Dean forced himself to stay calm, "Phoebe what did you find out about this fury demon? Is Piper in any danger?"

Phoebe nodded sadly, "Dean she is turning into one. If we don't find out what she is angry at we will have to…"

Sam spoke up, "I'm the one she is angry at. The book says they go after people who have done evil things. I drank demon blood. I opened up the gates of hell. If I go to Piper she will try and kill me. That will give you, Paige, and Paige and Phoebe some time to talk some sense into her."

Paige nodded in agreement, "That is the best way to go."

Dean snapped, "You are not using my brother as bait!"

Sam set his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I've always messed things up Dean. This is my one chance to redeem myself. I have to do this."

Piper suddenly lunged at Sam, "I sense evil."

Castiel came into the room and gripped Piper's hand before zapping her into the grave yard with Sam. Sam spoke gently, "Piper listen to me. It's ok to be angry. It's ok to hate Prue. When Dean sold his soul for me he died and left me alone and I hated him for it. Piper tell Prue that you hate her. It's ok."

Piper walked towards Sam and then turned to Prue's headstone and began punching it, "How dare you! How dare you leave me! How could you die and leave me here all alone? I need you please come back! Please…"

Sam wrapped his arms around Piper and held her close, "Piper its ok."

Piper sobbed, "No it's not ok. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone. How could she think that I could live without her?"

Sam rubbed Piper's back, "I felt the same way when Dean was trapped in hell but I wasn't alone. I had you Prue and Phoebe. You aren't ever going to be ok with her being gone Piper but I can promise you every day it will hurt a little less."

_I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. The clothes you left they lie on the floor. They smell just like you. I love the things that you do. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing to. When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok I miss you. We were made for each other now and forever I know we were. All I never wanted you to know everything I do I give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe. I need to feel you hear with me._

Later that night Phoebe went to go put Wyatt and Chris to bed when she heard soft voices from upstairs. Sam touched her arm, "Pheebs Dean and Piper are putting the boys to bed."

Phoebe smiled, "Everything is finally getting back to normal."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You have a white lighter half sister. After Dean just found out about Piper ex things are going to get a lot harder."

Phoebe rolled her eyes when she heard Dean and Paige fighting, "You get your brother. I will get Paige."

Sam nodded and followed his wife into Paige's bedroom. The youngest Halliwell was curled up in a ball hiding her face in a pillow. Phoebe touched her half sister's arm and tried not to get upset when the young woman flinched at the contact, "Sam can you and Dean give us a minute."

Sam nodded and went downstairs; as soon as Dean and Sam were gone Phoebe spoke gently, "Hey. What happened?"

Paige shook her head without lifting it from the pillow, "I'll find another place to stay in the morning."

Phoebe gasped when she saw the bruise on the young woman's cheek, "Did Dean do this to you?"

Paige nodded, "He said all white lighters are evil. I tried to explain myself and defend Leo and he hit me pretty hard. It's best if I just leave."

Phoebe stroked her baby sister's hair softly, "Paige you aren't going anywhere. We are a family. You helped save Piper's life. You are nothing like Leo and the elders. You are a Halliwell. Nothing is ever going to change that. I will talk to Piper in the morning. For right now I want you to get some sleep."

In the morning Phoebe woke Piper up, "Piper we need to talk."

Piper nodded, "Talk about what? I have to get the boys ready for school."

Phoebe sighed, "How about the fact that your husband hit Paige last night because he is angry about the fact that Leo hurt you."

Piper gasped, Dean wouldn't do that."

Phoebe sighed, "Piper you have been with Dean for years you know how over protective he can be. My advice is talk to Paige. She won't replace Prue I know that but she is still our sister and she needs you right now."

Piper gripped the counter, "What am I supposed to say to her? After everything we've been through saying I love you just seems like an invitation for more pain."

Phoebe wrapped her sister in a hug, "Then don't start with I love you. Just start with thanks."

Piper went to Paige's office and set down a basket of muffins, "Hey."

Paige forced a smile, "Muffins."

Piper smiled back, "Busy work. I'm best in the kitchen. Prue was the one who liked chasing demons when she was upset. I'm sorry about what Dean did to you last night. I don't want you to leave. I know I haven't acted like it but you are my…"

The boss walked over to Paige's desk, "We aren't getting much work done are we?"

Piper smiled, "My fault. I distracted her with muffins."

The boss smiled, "You are?"

Piper set her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Her sister."


End file.
